All I Wanted Was YOU
by webidolchiu94
Summary: Highschool AU. Maka and Sarah, cousins, and co-capitains of the Cheerleading squad. Right before Senior year begins, there's a giant party. One of them has a close encounter with a mysterious boy. When the schoolyear starts, a new guy transfers in. R&R
1. Gate Crasher

**I've had this idea also for a very long time. Just a transition from the SE universe, to normal High School. It's like the other end of my fanfiction. I****n one, I just add a boatload of characters. (My Destiny My Fervent Plea) Then in Twinite I place them in a slightly more normal high school, and now finally they're normal students. Well, other than the other one where I have them as actors and stuff (that's sort of more normal…not really). But I hope you guys don't get discouraged because I haven't updated the other in so long. Please be patient, because you'll soon find an explosion of updates in your emails. Thank You ~ webidolchiu94**

…

_He's just some gate-crasher._

It was this thought that had prevented her from approaching him before. Not that she wanted to in the first place, or so she kept telling herself.

**"You're so...hypnotizing," crooned the stereo in the background.**

But something_about _this guy struck a chord in her soul. Incidentally, that was his name, as she had quickly learned from the stranger himself.

**"Could you be the Devil," sang the air around them, "could you be an Angel?"**

No one could see them, shrouded in shadows in musk. In the dark of the closet they forgot their troubles. Faint notes of pop diffused through the door the two teens were pressed against.

His eyes, redder than a bleeding sunset, cut past her cold and uncaring shell. Like he understood her completely, although it was the first time they'd ever even seen one another. But it definitely wouldn't be the last.

"**You're so magnetizing," continued the music, the bass beating in time with their heartbeats.**

Truly, though, the question that really mattered was:

What exactly_ were_ they doing? What were they going to do? Obviously, along the way someone thought it would be a pretty funny idea to throw a bunch of pills into the punchbowl. Otherwise, this situation wouldn't have happened otherwise. It was a miracle, actually, that everyone at the party wasn't making enough of a ruckus that the neighbors didn't feel the need to call the police.

"Soul, " she whispered. "Soul."

His hands were tangled in her hair, pulling her closer.

Autopilot. That' pretty much what they were running on. It would leave some to question where the chaperone had dissapeared to. To answer that: He had a pretty hefty swig from the same punch bowl.

So basically there was nothing to stop this.

But the sad thing was, she would wake up the next morning in a closet with only the lingering of his scent to remind her. A distinct mix of vanilla and cinnamon that would remind her that she was left alone.

That she was once loved.


	2. Waking Up

**I wrote this while feeling depressed so if it sounds cynical, I'm sorry. Hope you like the short chapter, and I realize now that I'll release short chapters for this fic, instead of long, drawn out ones. Look out for a new story after this about the movie "In Time", okay?**

**~Chiu**

.

Feeling trapped in your own mind is a terrible thing. You feel one thing one second, and another you're tearing yourself down over something someone said to you that wasn't exactly the kindest thing in the world. But actions often speak louder than anything else, other than thoughts, and since there is a scarcity of telepaths in our century, Ms. Albarn had to look at everything subjectively.

Ashamed to say the least, Maka had woken up on the vomit-stained floor of a strange house, wondering where her deadbeat boyfriend had went and why he had left her. And then she remembered something important.

"Crap," she announced hoarsely, slowly staggering to her feet. The oversized top and black short-shorts she wore were covered in glitter, and her shoes were missing. Worse than that, her hair was sticky with something she'd rather not figure out what it was (gum?), and a construction worker decided that her brain was a perfect place to build a new highway and had been sledgehammering the insides like a bloody raving lunatic.

Of course, none of this helped to solve her problem. Mainly, where her cousins and boyfriend had went.

It was a terribly bad idea to begin with, considering it wasn't even her house and she only had a small connection to the one throwing the party. Truly, she had to blame not only her cousin William, but herself. They were the oldest of the Albarn children living with Spirit, and clearly they had a major lapse in judgment in bringing the others with them.

_Speaking of William_, thought Maka, _where is the sodding playboy anyway?_

Then she corrected her thoughts. Since when did she use British slang in her _thoughts_? Apparently his accent had rubbed off on her, and not just his poor judgment.

Carefully finding her way through the piles of unconscious teens, Maka cupped a hand around her mouth. She really didn't care what that idiot William was up to. At the moment she was more concerned for Daniel and Sarah. Who of which she had promised to keep out of trouble.

"Hey," she stage-whispered. "Danny, Sarah, you here?" Maka slipped her neon orange Motorolla out of the small green purse she had somehow managed not to lose. Speedial was a life-saver, she decided, pressing the 5.

.

Not only was "Tardy for the Party" an ironic ringtone, it was also very catchy. This morning Daniel was on his way to school via carpool with a group of his new friends. At the sound of the ringtone, the driver laughed and looked to the backseat, smiling at the ginger as he picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hey Maka," said Daniel, winking at the driver with a devious grin. "What's up?"

On the other side of the line Maka paled. But it was more from anger than anything else.

"Where the hell are you?" she shrieked.

Daniel shrugged, unseen by his older cousin.

"I'm riding to school with my friends."

"What friends?" Maka couldn't understand how he could gain 'friends' so quickly, considering the fact that he was a **Freshman**, and today was supposed to be the first day of school.

"I met them at the party."

"So you're okay then?" From the corner of her eye, Maka spotted her shoes floating in the fish tank near the front door. If he was okay and not hung-over then everything was fine. _Just a matter of finding Sarah then_.

"Better than okay," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Isn't that the truth, Blue Eyes?" asked the driver. Daniel slapped the back of his head and rolled his eyes again.

And at that, Maka hung up the call and pressed 6.


End file.
